


Love After the Storm

by Lier90912



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lier90912/pseuds/Lier90912
Summary: Guts and Griffith confess their love for each other and are happy to consume their love.
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Love After the Storm

Guts was there and just looked at griffith and said “Bro, you kinda just raped my girlfriend in front of me and forced me to watch.”

griffith looked at Casca who was lying on the floor, traumatized by the absolutely monstrous act griffith did to her and smiled as he said “Yes, but I did this because I love you (No actually I hate you because you left me and I was tortured for one year because of that, but it’s a fanfiction so let’s just assume that this ship is justified)”

Guts smiled, his left arm still trapped in the maw of the apostle and the pain was unbearable, and said “Yes griffith, let’s fuck and destroy the whole masterpiece that is Berserk only because weird horny fans find it hot despite all the horrible things you did and the fact that you are a fucking monster.”

And then they fucked like animals the end.

**Author's Note:**

> griffith x Guts is an abomination.


End file.
